The present invention relates to the field of semiconductor technology. Specifically, embodiments of the invention are directed to semiconductor device structures and manufacturing methods.
As device dimensions shrink, FinFET (Fin Field Effect Transistor, FinFET) has been widely used. However, compared with planar transistor devices, the FinFET three-dimensional structure is more complex. The inventor has identified that the self-heating effect is more serious with FinFET three-dimensional structures, thus affecting the stability of the device.